Eight Years
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Its been eight Years since May won the Grand festival...Eight years since she dissapeared, and its been eight years of searching for her... What does he find in the region of Niztoor? -Icky summary. Better story. Contestshipping Longshot- COMPLETE! W00T!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here it is! My first ever longshot on ! Woo!**

**Drew: ...Sigh...**

**Me: Will you like, not be rude! This story is about _you_ after all!**

**May: AND ME! I AM SO EXCITED WITH MY ROLE!**

**Drew: Yeah...a girl who dissapeared...Atleast i didnt have to deal with you for eight years...**

**May: Grr! Shutup Drew!**

**May: Aww, how cuutee! I just adore contestshipping!**

**May/Drew: *Blush!***

**Me: Anyway, Drew will you do the honors?**

**Drew: ...Your just gonna make me type it anyway, if I dont so... "OldRivalShippingLvr Does not own Pokemon, because if she did, I would have no fangirls and be a top coordinator, unlike May."**

**Me: Who told you that crap? May wins the grand festival in this you dumby!**

**May: LOL, haha lets justs start the story already!**

* * *

Eight years. It had been eight years since she won the Johto Grand Festival. Eight years, since she disappeared. Eight years, I spent searching for her, May Maple.

_They were twelve when everything happened. She had been so happy when she won the Johto Grand Festival. I was going to congratulate her on her win. I didn't see her at the party however, Instead I found her at the Olivine City beach, boarding a ferry. She was on the phone, crying._

_I ran towards the boat, and May was just about to go inside, but I got to her just in time. "May! May!" She turned around, two tears running down her red cheeks. "Bye Max, I'll call you later, I have to go now…" Then she hung up the phone and walked towards me. "Drew…What are you doing here? Nobody was supposed to see me leave…"_

"_What am __**I**__ doing here? May, what are __**you**__ doing here? Why aren't you at the party? Why are you leaving?" She turned her face away from me, not wanting our eyes to meet. "Drew, tell nobody what you saw tonight, where I was, and what I'm doing, Don't even tell people you're my friend…But don't forget me either, oh please don't forget me." She walked off, totally ignoring me, I was yelling her name, trying to get her to come back. She just walked through the ferry doors. The last thing I heard, were the ferry horns. Then I watched the boat, sail off, until it was out of my sight._

_I walked back to the party, with millions of things running through my mind. What had she meant? Don't tell anybody about what he saw? What was going on with her? This was supposed to be her night, instead she left, hoping nobody would see her…He never even got to congratulate her._

"_Hey Drew!" I finally arrived at the party, and Ash was running towards me. Him, Brock, and there new friend Dawn had come to see May at the festival. "Drew, have you seen May?" I stood there, thinking about everything that happened, The girl I loved was sailing away, on a mysterious ferry, telling me I wasn't supposed to see any of this. "No, I haven't…"_

_That night I went to my room, only to find a letter, from May._

_Drew,_

_You've probably noticed I am gone. Sorry for just disappearing like that. But I had… business to attend to. It was fun traveling with you through Johto. You were a good friend no madder how many times you insulted me. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thankyou. You made these past few years fun. If only I could've had more before any of this happened. Atleast I got to fulfill my dream. _

_-May_

_I decided to keep that letter a secret. And then I knew, there was something I had to do. __**"I will find you, May."**_

I had always kept searching. I looked through every city in every region, for eight years. I was currently walking through a cemetery in the Niztoor region. I was looking through the cemetery because I had run into a nun earlier who recommended it. I wasn't sure why, but something about the way she told me, made me have this urge to look through the cemetery.

I saw many graves, and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to continue, until I saw a familiar face standing over a grave. This person had dark brown hair, and had a Pikachu standing beside him.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" The man turned around, I could see he was upset, but after seeing me he smiled. "Hey Drew, yeah its me. You're here to visit her on her birthday too?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "What? Who's birthday?" Ash's expression changed swiftly, and not in a good way. "You really don't know don't you?" I shook my head, telling him no. "Drew, maybe you should take a look at this tombstone." I walked forward, and as soon as I read the tombstone…I fell to my knee's.

**May Maple**

**Died in Car Crash**

**February, 2008**

**May She Rest In Piece**

"S-she's…dead?" I couldn't believe it, I had searched for years. Now I find out she died three years ago? I was paralyzed on the ground. I searched for this woman because I loved her, and I never stopped. "Drew, how come you never got the letter? Everyone was shocked, I was really surprised when you didn't show up to her funeral. Of course, they had already buried her by the time everyone got there. I just thought you were too shocked…but now…I'm sorry man." And then I saw Ash and his beloved Pikachu walk away.

I stayed there, looking at the grave. I was just…stunned. I had never gotten any memo of this, of course…I never did stay in one spot, I was always in hotels, traveling from city to city. It made perfect sense.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was just another sad person coming to mourn, but then I felt something hard, touch the back of my head.

I turned around, and there stood a man, in all black, with a gun to my forehead. He had a logo on the side of his uniform, it had four white starts surrounding a Ampharos. "Who sent you?" he asked me, with a threatening voice. "I-I wasn't sent by anybody!" he pushed me to the ground and the gun was now pointing to my chest. "Liar! Now, I suggest you tell me who your working for before they have another tombstone added to this graveyard!" I was shaking. This guy as serious, and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Let him go!" Me, and the guy with the gun turned our heads to where the noise came from. There, standing in front of May's grave…was the nun. Yes, the nun. What was she doing here?

The guy who was only seconds away from killing me, chuckled. "And what are you gonna do lady? Worship me to death?" The nun smirked at the man, and the next thing I knew, she tore off her nun suit, only to reveal a young woman, in the same clothes as the man, only purple, and there was a different logo. This one had a Luxray, with a gun in its mouth. She had her brown hair tied up in a long ponytail, an had a mask around her eyes. "Now, I'm going to say this again! Let him go!"

The guy quickly shifted the gun from me to her, then spoke. "Why should I do anything you say? You're the one who killed my brother!"

Then chaos broke out. The woman jumped on a tombstone, and did a high jump, into a front flip, and landed in front of the guy. He was about to pull the trigger into her head until she kicked the gun out of his hand, and pulled two more out of her pockets, and eventually he was in the same position I was in earlier, except she had two guns to his chest. "Well, your brother killed my parents." And then, she shot him. He was dead.

She pulled out walky-talky type thing, except more high tech. "Boss, I've killed the enemy and am on my way to the hideout." The she put the device back into her pocket smiled at me. "You know Drew, you've caused a lot of trouble for the organization."

I wanted to run, but something told me not too. Which might have been stupid. This lady just shot a man. Why would I stay? "W-who are you? And why did you kill that man? And how do you know my name!"

She rolled her eyes, and I somehow felt I knew her. "To think, you used to call _me_ dense." The she pulled off her mask, and let her hair flow down. She had sapphire eyes, and the most familiar face.

I looked down at the tombstone, and then at her. "M-may? I-I thought you were…What are you…" She giggled at how clueless I was being. "Hey Drew! Its sure been awhile, huh? You know, ever since Johto, I thought I would never see you again. Then the organization found out you were looking for me and well…" She pointed to her grave. "I had to fake a death, so you would stop. You were putting yourself in danger. That's why "Sister Stephanie" told you to come to the cemetery. But it was too late you know. The guy was already on his way."

What she was saying made no sense. What organization? Faking a death? I was in danger? What? "May…why did you kill that man? You _killed_ him May! And when did you learn martial arts?" She looked down again. "Drew, that man…was an assassin…" I gaped. "And the reason I killed him…and why I know martial arts…" she paused. "Is because…_I'm _an assassin. I've killed a lot of people Drew. I'm…I'm in an organization called "Lux-Revenge. I don't like killing people Drew…but. I have too. I'm not a normal assassin Drew. I don't kill random people for money. I kill the _other_ type of assassins. Mainly the ones in _that_ organization." She pointed to the guy laying there. "The ones…who killed my parents…"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it. May…May Maple…Was a killer…an assassin? And…she was in an organization of killers. And her parents…were dead? "May…I've looked everywhere for you. You just disappeared for eight years. Everybody thinks your dead! May…tell me what happened!"

"Drew…They had to think I was dead. Or else they were in danger. And the reason I disappeared is…" She looked at the man in front of her. "Not something I can tell you here. C'mon. Somebody will see me." She held out her hand, as if she was asking me to follow her. I wasn't sure if I should. I wasn't sure if she was still the same person anymore. But…she might be. So I did. And she took me to a mansion. That's where I discovered everything. Why she left, and that I was still very much inlove with her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, I PROMISE! HAHA I'VE BEEN UPLOADING SOO MUCH LATELY! HAHA DANCING IS SOO MUCH FUN! SO IS GOING TO THE MALL. I THINK I'M GOING TO WRITE A FANFICTION (There might be a mention of romace but this is a story of BFF power! LOL W/e that is!) ABOUT 2 BEST FRIENDS IN POKEMON WORLD BASED OFF ME AND MY BEST FRIEENNDD! HAHA. WHY AM I SOO HYPER RIGHT NOW? IDK! ANYWAY REVIEW AND MAYBE I WILL STOP BEING SO HYPER! LOL PROBABLY NOT THOUGH...STILL REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WERE YOU EXPECTING IT? WERE YOU EXPECTING MAY TO BE AN ASSASSIN? HAHA R&R! ALSO. I KNOW I SAID NO ONESHOTS FOR AWHILE BECAUSE OF THIS STORY BUT I HAVE 2 IDEAS...ERR...3...IDEAS I NEED OT WRITE! BUT DONT WORRY! I ALREADY HAVE 5 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WRITTEN AND THERE ARE GONNA BE 7 OR EIGHT SO...YIPPY! HAHAHA REVIIEEWW AND MAKE MY DAY HAPPY!**

Lololimbo,  
_OldRivalShippingLvr_

_**Also, are you excited about school starting? And if you did how was your first day? haha. I think there might be four fictions on my mind. Ugh! I'm gonna havta write all this stuff down! LOL. One is gonna be a back to school fic, one is gonna be called "White Rose" where May meets Paul, and Drew gets alittle jelous. Aww. Another is gonna be kind of humorous...and CONTESTSHIPPY! Haha. And if your wondering why my username is "OldrivalshippingLvr" And I write mostly Contestshipping stories...well its because i really LOVE Oldrivalshipping but Contestshipping idea's juts pop in My head. But dont worry (Ugh, i just remembered a fifth! XD) i have an Oldrivalshipping Idea in my head with GreenXLeaf romancy stuff. YIPPEEE! Anyway please review the story and if you wanna respond to my long A/N at the end of this chapter (I promise they will not all be this long! XD) please email me!**_

_Lololimbo For Real this time,  
OldrivalshippingLvr_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: We are back for another chapter of Eight Years!**

**May: OMG I'M AN ASSASSIN! AWWEESSOOMMEE!**

**Drew: Dont get used to it *trips May***

**May: Aaah! *Lands on face* DREW! I'm gonna kill you? OldRivalshippingLvr? Can I kill Drew in this story? Please?**

**Me: ...Uh...No...**

**May: Ugh...Fine... "OldRivalShippingLvr does not own pokemon..."**

**Me: ... *sweatdrop***

May and I arrived at the mansion, and it was pretty huge. "You _live_ here?" I asked. It had an outside pool, a huge yard, and was about four stories high. I'm not going to guess how many rooms it had. "Yeah, we needed it to be big, so we can keep witnesses here, and all of that. And it also comes in handy when you need to hide form the "Double A's."

"The Double A's?"

"They're the enemy organization." The enemy organization?_ The Double A's?_ It sounded like a battery...

We walked in silence until we reached the doors, and May place her hand on a scanner and then she spoke in a blan tone. "May Maple" Suddenly the doors opened and we stepped into the house. The inside didn't look like much of a assassin hideout. It looked like a normal house. I walked in and awe.

"Drew stop! Don't walk past the welcome mat! it's a trap we set for intruders!" I quickly stopped and moved away from the welcome mat, not even wanting to know what would happen if I walked over it. "Then how are we supposed to get in the house?" She just smiled at me. "I suggest you brace yourself and grab something to hold onto." I didn't know why she told me to do this but I did. And after she grabbed onto a handle, she shouted. "Underground Hideout, 4376. Password. CNMM" Suddenly, elevator doors closed us in and we started moving down at a very fast speed, maybe even faster then a rollercoaster.

I was pretty much freaking out, usually I wasn't like this...but who wouldn't be freaked out if they were basically in a free falling, giant elevator? She just looked at me and laughed. "Don't worry! Its supposed to do this!" and then she smiled. "I've never seen you so scared Drew!"

"Well, I'm not really sure this is safe!" She rolled her eyes, and laughed. "That's what they always say! Don't worry you'll get used to it!" I'll get used to it? WHat did she mean? Was I going to be staying here long?

Eventually we started to slow down and it came to a stop, and the elevator doors opened. "Welcome to my home Drew."

Now _this_ looked like an assassin hideout. There were weapon racks everywhere, holding countless guns I didn't even know existed. Right next to it was a sword rack. I guess May was skilled with swordsmanship as well… It was nice and clean, and there was high tech security camera's everywhere.

May honestly _was_ an assassin, and nomadder how many times I said it in my my mind...I wasn't scared, or shocked. I was just happy I had found her, after so long.

"May, does all this have anything to do with your disappearance eight years ago?" I saw her look down at her feet and sigh. "C'mon. Take a seat and I will explain everything…" She pressed a button on the wall and a nice long black sofa, completely surrounding a coffee table came up from the floor.

I took a seat across from May, And the explanation began.

"After the Grand Festival, I got a call from my petrified brother. He told me that five men had come and killed mom and dad…and that there were two other men there who said they could help us. He told me to go to Olivine beach and I would find a ferry to take me home. I quickly wrote both you and Ash a letter. But on my way out…You saw me board the ferry. Max had told me not to let anybody see me get on. And well…you know what happened after you found me, we talked, and then I left... After I was back home, my house was gone. Max and two older men found me and took me to a hideout, different then this one. The two men, Mr. Hidisk and Mr. Clorfso told us that our parents were targets of the Double A's, and that those five men were part of that group. He said since we don't have parents we could join them to destroy the Double A's. But to do that, we would have to become assassins, but not your normal assassins, no. We were assassins that killed other assassins. Both me and Max accepted this and went through four years of painful, vigorous training. I learned two forms of martial arts, how to handle many types of weapons, and as age sixteen I became a full fledged assassin. I went through a whole year, risking my life, and killing hundreds of Double A's. But at age seventeen, there was a notice of a boy looking for me. At first they thought the boy was a detective, but no. He was one of my old friends. He was _you_ Drew. And the more you looked for me, the more danger you were put in. That's when we had to fake my death, knowing that you would eventually come to this region. And the whole time you were here, I was under cover as a nun, to protect you."

"Protect me? Why would you have to do that?"

"Because the Double A's found out that you were looking for one of Lux-Revenge's top assassins, me. There first assumption was that you were a spy for us. Because you had traveled a little to close to there hideout in the region Hilei. I had thought, you seeing my grave would end your search, and the Double A's would give up there man hunt for you. They were going to kill you Drew... That man, the one I disposed of at the cemetery. His name is Henrieto, and lets just say he's been trying to kill me for a year now, because I had a personal issue with his brother and slit his brother's throat. He wanted revenge for his brother, and I finally got the chance to get rid of that annoying obstacle at the cemetery."

"Wait, What personal issue did you have with his brother?"

"His brother…was one of the five that killed my parents. There is only one of them left by now. And I will make sure to kill them personally. But I cant, not until I find out one vital piece of information we haven't been able to get…Why they killed my parents, and who hired them. That's what Max is for. Even though Max went through all the training I did, he is the organizations hacker. He gets all the information on there targets, and that's what this organizations for. We protect people, and kill the people that try to hurt them. We always try to protect a target." I thought about it, and I began to wonder…

"May…am…I a …target? Is that why they tried to kill me?" She closed her eyes, as if she didn't want to say it...as if she couldn't find a way to get it out fo her mouth.

"I am sorry but…Yes. You are one of the special targets. Because to them, you are a spy, and they will do whatever it takes to kill you. But don't worry, I will _not_ let them kill you."

That's when her explanation ended, and I understood everything. May might have been a killer, but she wasn't a bad guy. In a weird way you could almost call her a hero. She was trying to protect me. I was a target of a group of assassins and she was the one who was going to keep them from killing me.

"Drew, I'm sorry all of this had to happen. And I'm sorry that you had to find out about…me. I had hoped that none of my friends would ever find out…especially you."

Especially me? What was so different about me then the others? "What do you mean?"

"Well Drew. The truth is, that I always did and never stopped-"

Before May could finish her sentence the elevator doors opened and out stepped a young man, with messy blue-ish black hair, and glasses, wearing the same purple uniform as May. Yes, out stepped Max.

"Hey May, I was wondering if maybe you could…" He sentence drifted off as his eyes came across me. "May…Is that? May, is that Drew? I thought you killed Henrieto?"

I saw May get a look of shame in her eyes. "Yes, I did, but…I failed to kill him before he got to Drew. So Drew became a witness…meaning I failed my mission…" Her head went down and Max looked over at me. "May, C'mon. Mr. Hidisk says even the greatest assassins cant do everything. Why do you always try to over do yourself. Your only human May, and even special trained humans can over do themselves. How were you supposed to know that Henrieto would be at the cemetery?"

"I guess…I just really didn't want Drew to get caught up in all of this. Now he knows everything…about you and me…mom and dad…Lux-Revenge." Max nodded, and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I believe you can protect him May, it was one time...every other time was completed and...May. Its fine..." She nodded, and they both headed to the other part of the room, covered in computers.

They both took a seat next to eachother and typed in various passwords before I was able to understand anything. I was looking over May's shoulder, and she aparently didn't mind much...I saw many pictures of people, of all different ages, and there were names under them. Soem had X's marked across there picture and some didn't...

Suddely, Max jumped up, worry written in his face... **"May! it's the Double A's! There surrounding us! There surrounding the hideout!" **May stood up and looked over at Max's computer. And there was a live video of outside the hideout, showing hundreds of men in the black uniform I saw earlier.

"Max! There's too many! We cant take out over a hundred Double A's! Maybe thirty…but not this many! Max…What do we do?"

I don't know why but I decided to speak. "Um, I thought that there was a trap for intruders?" Max just rolled his eyes and May was still nervous.

"Drew, they wouldn't have brought this many of them if they weren't prepared. Max! I think…I think they might know our password! They know it's a trap! We've had many Double A rookies walk right into our disintegrator!" I wasn't even going to ask about the whole disintegrator thing. I was just happy I didn't walk past the welcome mat.

"May! We have to take the emergency underground tunnel to the Double A's hideout in Hilei!" May nodded and both her and Max ran to the weapon rack. May grabbed two swords and placed them in what looked like a sword holder part of her uniform. Max did the same. Then they grabbed two special guns and placed them in there pockets. Lastly May grabbed what looked like a regular rifle and handed to me. "Take this! it's a rifle that never runs out of ammo! But be careful with it! Its very powerful! Its not a normal rifle. The bullets don't kill right off! There very small, not even seeable to the human eye! They paralyze the human legs and arms and sends a poison through the whole body, killing them in a matter of ten minutes." One part of me said 'Yikes' while the other part said 'Awesome.'

Max ran to another room as may ran to a cabinet. I saw her look to see if Max was watching, and when she saw he wasn't there, she stuck a needle in her arm, wincing. Then she ran over to me and pleaded. "Drew, this is going to hurt but…you need to let me inject this in you! Its for your own good okay? But don't say anything or ask any questions!" I nodded, waiting for her to stick the painful needle in my arm. It did hurt, but I stood there like a man and didn't wince like she had. After that she ran and put the shot away "Okay. Its time to go! Follow me!" May and I ran in the direction Max had gone before, and we found him in a room like the entrance, except much bigger, and this had a steering wheel and many controls. There were two main seats in the front and about ten passenger seats behind them. "Ready For underground launch?" Max shouted in the drivers seat as May sat down at weapon control. May hit a purple button on the side of the wall and more elevator type doors closed the room in. "Ready Max!" then she turned to me. "Okay drew! Take a seat in and please, _please _buckle your seat belt, or you will be a splattered pancake on the ceiling!" I did as she said, obviously not wanting to be a pancake, I sat in a seat, which a atleast five different kinds of seatbelts, I debated on whether I really needed to buckle them all or not, and being thankful I did once they launched the underground ship…er room.. Uh? Transporter thing? I didnt know, or care what it was called...

* * *

**Soo? How was it? Bad? Good? Awful? Funny? Great? I'll never know unless I get some reviews! Haha, Yeah... I liked the idea of a Poinon/Paralyzing gun..so..yeah. I feel awkward even though I'm typing. Thats not normal...lol**

Lololimbo,  
OldRivalShippingLvr

**So anyway click the button right below here...thanks! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**May: Umm...OldRivalShippingLvr? Yoohoo? hellooo?**

**Max: She is babysitting her little brother...**

**May: So we are alone?**

**Drew: Its not like we need her anyway.**

**May: What would she be telling us to do? **

**Max: Oh! I know! "_Another Chapter of Eight Years is up! Woo! Yeah!"_**

**May: Wow! You do her good Max!**

**Drew: Hey, who am I? "_Yumm, food. I'm gonna go stuff my face!"_**

******Max: Oh! My sister! Duh!**

**May: Max? Drew? Grrr!**

**Me: umm? Whats going on?**

**May: Finally we can get on with the story!**

**Me: Max, do the disclaimer, already!**

**Max: "OldRivalShippingLvr does not own pokemon!"**

**Me: Thankyou Max, and you really can act like me! I was gonna say that! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

After the agonizing two-thousand foot drop ended, we were able to stand up as the underground transporter started moving like a car, and it was on auto pilot.

"Max, how long is this gonna take? I'm hungry!" May grumbled under her breath. I chuckled lightly. Still the same old May, besides the whole assassin thing and all. Max stuck his tongue out at her and moaned. "Ugh, May. Is food all you ever think about? Because it's a four hour ride and I really don't feel like sitting that long while you complain about dieing of starvation"

May huffed. "Whatever Max, I'm going to the supplies closet! Hmph!" She got up and walked. And he just yelled after her. "Just don't eat it all! Your not the only person here!" Then he mumbled something. "Arceus, sometimes I think she's not serious about this whole thing! First she nearly kills herself so that rookie Double A wouldn't steal her cookie, then she goes off on that dangerous mission all by herself, then she gets shot because she can "handle it."

I didn't let Max know I could here his little complaints. But wow, May was always in danger. Did she really get shot? He decided to go ask her. He found her in the supplies closet eating a bag of cheddar explosion goldfish, angrily talking to herself.

"Um, hi May." She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh hi Drew!" She waved and scooted over so I could take a seat next to her, and I happily did. "May, can I ask you something?" She gave me a curious glance. "What is it?"

"Umm, I heard Max say something…" As soon as she heard her brothers name she frowned…"About you getting…shot?" Her faced turned ghost wide and she winced. "Ugh! Why does he always bring that up!"

"So its true?"

"Yeah…Its true." She stood up, pulling up the sleeve until he could see her shoulder, and on her shoulder was a scar. "It happened right here. I would have died too if it wasn't for Max. He saw me go off alone and- and he followed. I had been hit with the special Double A sleeping gas, and was captured. Henrieto wanted me to feel the pain, so he waited for me to wake up. Eventually he had the gun to the side of my head, counting down by three…Right as he reached one, Max appeared and was able to move his gun to my shoulder before it went off. He was able to kill off the others but…Henrieto got away. The whole way home, Max yelled at me, saying I shouldn't have gone off on such a dangerous mission without somebody. I didn't listen, all I could think about was killing the people that made my parents go away. After that, he would bring that up whenever he was mad at me…"

Drew thought about it. He would have been angry with her too, she could've died. He tried imagining a world without May. Eight years was hard enough…

"Well May, your all Max has left. Can you imagine what he would do without you? He wouldn't have his mom, dad, or sister. He was just concerned May."

"I know…but that was ten months ago, and I ended up fine. I eventually got my swordsmanship skills back, and I can function my arm perfectly. Yet he still tells me I'm not serious about the organization! I am! I've killed almost seven hundred people in these past eight years! He hasn't even killed two hundred!" I saw her start to tear up. "Does he think I want to kill all these people? Does he think I _like_ it? He hasn't been there to see his friends die in combat! He's never had to deal with that! I go to bed crying _every_ night over those people I made friends with, and then lost! The ones I could've saved! But I wasn't able too! He doesn't know how hard I try to protect these people! And every time one of them dies I try my hardest to make sure it wasn't in vain! I always finish the mission, killing the people that killed my friends! Just because getting rid of the people that killed mom and dad isn't my only priority in this organization, doesn't mean I'm not serious!" She was now sobbing, and when she realized the goldfish were empty she threw the bag across the room. "I am serious! I am! So why cant he realize that! I didn't even ask for this! I didn't ask for this life! I was perfectly happy with my normal life! I was happy being with you, and ash, and everybody else! But they all think I'm dead! I can never see them again! Because these stupid people having to kill my parents! And I have to do this forever, until I no longer can! I'm _never_ allowed to go back! I have to kill, until I retire! But even after then I don't get my normal life back! I have to get a new name, new life, new everything! And that's if I don't commit suicide form losing so many of my loved ones!" She started crying into her knee's. " I just…wished none of this ever happened! Its not fair!"

Everything she just told me, was awful. Her life was literally something that people would consider the worst life ever. May lost her parents, and was forced to live a life full of death. She was right. It wasn't fair.

"May…I know it doesn't seem like much…but I'm always here for you."

She lifted her hands from her knee's and our eyes met. I moved closer to her face and she did the same until we were only an inch apart. And finally, the gab between out lips was gone, and I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt the tears from her face drip off onto my shirt, but I didn't care, I had always dreamed of this moment, the moment I got to kiss her, I had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. I could hardly believe it. May and changed a lot through the years, but in so many ways, she was still the same person. Of course she wasn't clumsy anymore. They had trained her not to be. But she was still bubbly and always ready for whatever came her way. She was willing to do whatever it took to protect the ones she loved, and even if she couldn't he still loved her. He always had. Nobody would have guessed I could still love somebody after eight years of not seeing them, but I _did_.

We finally had to break away for air, even though I didn't want to. I just continued to look into her eyes. "May, Do you know why I looked all this time for you?"

She moved her head from side to side and then I moved my moth to ear and whispered. "Because I love you." After hearing this she smiled, and curled up next to me, and barely whispering she told me," I love you too, always did, never stopped. I'm happy I finally got to tell you…" I looked down at her as she played with her hair. I breathed in her scent, _strawberries…_And we just sat like this, not saying a word.

After about a minute we heard clapping coming from the hallway. "Bravo! Excellent show!" I saw May's face turn bright red before she screamed. "MAX!" Before I knew it I heard laughing and saw Max appear out of the corner. "You know, I always knew you liked each other."

That's when May lost it. "Max! I'm gonna kill you!" I saw Max get a look of fear on his face before he started running. "May! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Aaah!" I walked out into the main room and saw this seventeen year old boy run from his twenty year old sister, just like they used to. "May please! I'm sorry! I was coming to apologize! How was I supposed to know you and drew were gonna make out!"

I couldn't tell if May was blushing, or just really mad. It was probably alittle bit of both. " Max! We were not making out! Now get over you so I can put my assassins skills to good use!" May took out his sword and smirked. "Okay then. Bring it on." I saw May take out hers, before the engaged in sword fighting 101.

May wasn't kidding when she said she could handle a sword. They were jumping, sliding, gliding. The room was filled with the sounds of swords clanging against one another, and eventually May flung Max's sword out of his hand and held hers against his neck and smiled. "I win." Then she stuck her tongue out at him and put her sword away.

"Fine May, you win. But next time you wont be so lucky."

"Max, luck isn't the reason I won. It was pure skill.

Hearing them say this made me remember when we were in Johto. She had just gotten her first ribbon and I was insulting her, as always.

_Flashback_

_May was looking at her ribbon in her ribbon case, as I walked beside her. "You know May, next time you wont be this lucky. I will win, because I am just better then you. That's why I have two ribbons and you only have one."_

"_Excuse me Drew, but luck isn't the reason I won. It was my awesome skills as a coordinator. Because I! Am the princess of Hoenn!" I scoffed. "May, I'm pretty sure a princess uses a napkin…" She glared at me…_

_End of Flashback_

I was right, May really hadn't changed all that much. She was still the same old May he loved. And this was my chance to do something I hadn't done in a lone, long time.

" I dunno May, he almost had you a couple of times. If you didn't whack his sword away, he would of won. I think it was luck." I smirked at her gaping mouth. "Oh, says the guy who probably couldn't even lift this thing!" She lifted her sword, and balanced it on one finger. Max snickered, obviously agreeing with her.

"Oh yeah? Hand it over!" May walked towards me and handed me the sword, and grinning she said. "Don't hurt yourself." and she patted my shoulder. I took the sword and as soon as it was in my grasp my hand was pulled to the ground. This thing was _extremely _heavy. They made it look so light, while fighting they made it look like a measly feather!

Max walked over and picked it up. "You see Drew. This sword is pure gild and silver, and one-hundred twenty pounds… Only people who have gone through our training are able to pick up, and use this priceless weapon.

May started to remember what it was like, learning how to handle the sword. "Gosh! That training took _forever_ to complete! I prefer the hand rifle." She took out her gun and spun it through her fingers.

Two hours had already gone and passed, so we were halfway there. May was asleep, and Max was polishing his shoes. I took this priority to talk to Max. "Hey Max? I know we are heading to the Double A hideout and all but…what are we planning to do once we get there?"

Max looked up and at me and put his shoes down. "It takes a good two days getting from the Niztoor region to the Hilei one without the underground tunnel. And the Double A's don't have technology like this, and since most of there soldiers are in Niztoor as the moment, we are going to find there leader and try to put a stop to there nonsense."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we die."

That came out quite easy. It made sense after all. If we stayed in Niztoor, we were going to die, but going to there hideout, had a chance of ending the Double A's, _or_ dieing. The odds were better then the ones in Niztoor.

"Hey Max, What do you guys do after you get rid of the Double A's? Does that mean you guys get to end all of this?" He sighed in a sad manner. "I wish…You see Drew, there will always be assassins, and people willing to pay those assassins. There's no end to it. And the Lux-Revenge is all about stopping it. We will always be there to protect the targets of these said assassins. The Double A's aren't the only groups out there, just the main ones. The ones that we have trouble with. Don't get me wrong, the other ones are quite dangerous, but they aren't as big. May and I see a big deal of other groups. And until we are forty-five we will always have to deal with them. That's the price you pay for joining the organization."

"Max, if you guys go out and kill the bad guys, and protect people, why are you called assassins in the first place?"

"Because, in the process of protecting targets, we must make targets, and kill them. They might be bad people, that intend to do bad things…but killing is killing. There's no way around it."

I wanted to say something to make him feel better, but I knew I couldn't. He was probably used to people asking him these questions, and having to answer. Many people have probably tried to comfort him afterwards to. I just took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep in the awkward silence of the room.

* * *

**This chapter is over...You know what that means...**

**PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EEAARRR!**

**Okay, sorry. I couldnt resist the urge to sing...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ITS EASY YOU JUST CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Another epsiode of Eight Years! Woo! Hehehehehehehehe**

**Drew: Are you okay?**

**Me: No...*evil grin***

**May: Drew, I'm scared!**

**Drew: I really dont care. Your an assassin, take care of yourself.**

**Max: OldRivalshippingLvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters. And thank god because she is freaking me out.**

* * *

I woke up to a voice, and something ruffling against my nose. I blinked a few times before realizing May was standing before me, and her hair was hanging off her face, and tickling my nose. "Drew? Are you awake yet? We have to go! We're here! We're in Hilei!" I saw her face and how close it was to mine. I could have just wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss so easily…

So I did. She was surprised at first, I could almost feel her big eyes starring me down, but then she started to kiss me back, and I smirked to myself, pulling her closer to me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We didn't even notice Max enter the room…

"Ahem!" Max coughed, and he was totally trying not to crack up. May bounced off of me and blushed wildly. "Uh!…We!…You!…Um…We were…Ugh…" she gave up and started rambling on about her annoying brother always ruining things.

Max smirked to himself proudly. "Well you two, I thought we were going to the Double A hideout…" Then he took a seat… "But I'm fine with watching you two…" he chuckled, and May went into the supplies closet and slammed the door behind her. It _was_ a big closet. She came out with three bags of carrots and six bottles of water. "We don't want to get hungry on our mission so we might as well bring healthy stuff." I could see a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes as she stuffed the carrots and water in her bag.

Max walked over to where the elevator type doors were, and he types in some kind of code…CNMM…That was the same code May has shouted earlier in the mansion. I wonder what it stood for…Maybe it was a random letter combination? I doubted that…

The doors opened, and out stepped Max. "Why does this region always give me the creeps?" May patted him on the head. "Because your just a _scared wittle_ boy Maxxy. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He glared at her, and she glared back. I waited for one of them to blow up with all the tension, but instead May walked ahead. "Max, which way to the hideout?"

"Straight ahead, about two blocks long, maybe?" Then they started off, and we headed to a big building, quite similar to the one May and Max stayed at except, bigger… and there was security everywhere. "Um guys, how are we supposed to get by all there guards?"

They both giggled and Max opened his bag, giving May and himself a black uniform, the type the Double A's wear. "Don't worry Drew, we got you one too." Max took a third one out and threw it at me. "Put it on over your regular clothes." I began to but, it was rather hard…there were so many pockets and secret compartments I couldn't figure out where the sleeves were.

By the time I was done, May and Max were looking at me, with there weapons already stored in there uniform and they were already wearing eye masks. Max tossed me a black mask. "Don't take this off until we tell you okay?" I nodded and placed the black mask on my face while May glared at her uniform. "I feel like scum, wearing this. Ugh." Max raised his eyebrow at her. "May, you already are scum." She glared at him and smacked him. "Take it back Snotface!" He walked closer to her smirking, "Make me…" And she lost it.

She jumped him, grabbed his arms and twisting them, making him groan in pain. She pushed him to the ground and pinned him. "Take it back, or else I will put whipped cream on your new scanner glasses!" His eyes grew wide with fear and he yelped. "No! Anything but that! Fine! Fine! I take it back! I take it back, just let me go!" May smiled to herself and jumped off him. "Okay! Lets go kick some Double A booty!" She pointed to the hideout and marched. She was acting so childish, for a twenty year old. I had no idea how _she_ was a top assassin, with her playful attitude. It was actually kind of cool. In all those other assassin movie, there all a bunch of emotionless old geezers. But May, she was different. She could take down ten assassins easily and still be that happy go lucky girl I knew as a kid at the same time.

Max got up and grumbled something about being beaten by a girl, and followed her, leaving me standing there. Here we go, heading towards some of the most dangerous people in the world. So why wasn't I scared? Was it because May and Max were with me? No. Many people would still be scared even if they had protection. I guess I wasn't scared because I'm not someone who gets scared. There were certain things, like when one of my pokemon is hurt badly, enough to die I mean. But other then that, I cant think of much.

I noticed Max and May were way ahead of me and I ran to catch up. We finally got to the entrance and there was a huge guard standing in front of the doors. May walked up to him and gave him a special hand motion I had never heard of. "Ampharos Guild, permission to enter sir?" He did the hand sign back to her and opened the doors. "_Permission_ _granted." _May nodded at him and we entered the building. It was huge, and that's an understatement. I'm serious this place was like the Sinnoh mall but bigger. There weren't many Double A's though. I guess they were all on there way here.

We walked a long time before reaching an elevator. There was a man inside wearing a Double A uniform but it looked different. It wasn't built for an assassin. May gave him the hand sign and spoke. "Floor five, to the boarding rooms please."

This guy was an _elevator man_? This organization was _that_ high class? Wow. It made me want to laugh a little but I decided that probably would be something dumb to do, considering the fact that this guy was big, and had a giant shotgun...

We finally reached the destination we wanted and May leaded the way, and stopped about a meter in front of a room. "Okay guys, The hallway ahead leads to the boarding rooms and we sleep their tonight and tomorrow is when we start the real action. Okay, since there are only two people per room what do we plan on-"

"May? Max? What are you doing here?" May turned around fast and took out her hand gun, only to put it back down. "Mr.… Mr. Hidisk?" Max gaped. "What are you doing here, Master?" May ran up to him.

So _this_ was one of there Masters. He was wearing a Double A uniform and the same mask as us. He had grey hair, and many weapons placed in his uniform. He smiled at them, it was like a fatherly smile. It mad me happy, he was probably the closest thing they had to a father, since Norman died.

"I'm here to break in when they don't have as many men. What are you kids doing here?" May hugged him real quick and stepped back. "The same as you, Master!" He had a smile as if he had already guessed that, and was happy he was right.

His eyes landed on me and that smile became a curious frown. "May, what's the green haired young man doing here? You told me you killed Henrieto. May…don't tell me this young man is mixed in with our mess…"

May looked down, with the same ashamed look she had when Max asked her why I was here. "Master Hidisk…I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop Henrieto before he got to Drew. I had to tell Drew about us and the whole organizations, the Double A's, and then they invaded out hideout. He had to come with us sir. I'm sorry…"

He gave her a gentle smile and held her chin. "May…its okay. Everybody makes mistakes and I know you did everything you could to protect him." She nodded, even though she still had the shamed look on her face.

"Hey, um, guys… I don't mean to interrupt but we have to get rooms before they're out of space and we have to sleep in the hallway." Max explained.

May looked up. "Okay. Max you bunk with Mr. Hidisk and I'll bunk with Drew." Max smirked, making May blush and she kicked him. "Stop enjoying this, Max! I just don't think we should make Drew bunk with Mr. Hidisk, seeing as they don't know each other." Mr. Hidisk wore a confused look, with him not knowing about me and May…and all…

"Well May, you could bunk with Master Hidisk and I could bunk with Drew." I have to be honest. I liked the idea of me sharing a room with May better then sharing one with Max. But I didn't want to say anything.

May glared at Max and mouthed the words _'glasses'_, and Max nodded. "Okay, I'll bunk with Mr. Hidisk and May will bunk with Drew!" May wore a grin of victory and Mr. Hidisk still had no idea what was going on.

We all began to walk into the locker room, and I heard wolf whistles right away, from the moment we entered. I gritted my teeth immediately afterwards. I knew they were caused by May since she was the only female in the room, and I couldn't stand to imagine the things those other men were thinking. Probably perverted things. I clenched my fist.

I saw May walk faster the more the guys whistled. Soon she was stopped however, by a man about our age. He had a brown mustache , and long brown hair. His biceps were huge and I could think of a hundred girls who would refer to him as sexy. I shuddered.

"Hey baby, how about you and me have a drink and then head down to my room. What do you say babe?" He put on a convincing smile and I just wanted to punch it right off his face. How _dare_ he ask her that. If he wasn't physically trained to kill anybody who hurt him I would have given him a piece of my mind

"No thanks…" She rolled her eyes and walked away. He followed her, not giving up so easily. "Oh C'mon baby, don't be like that. Let Mikey boy give you a good time." He then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. I winced. This was something I would only see in a nightmare. She struggled to get away. Finally she kneed him in a place no guy wanted to be kneed. Then she slapped him, _hard_. "Don't touch me."

He fell to the ground and I smiled to myself. She grabbed my hand and headed straight for our room. She slammed the door. "Those…those! Those idiots! I cant believe men can be such scoundrels!" She huffed and blew the hair that fell in front of her face when the man had kissed her.

I did agree with her. I wouldn't say _all_ men were scoundrels, although those men definitely were. I wondered if she was used to stuff like this? She seemed like she's been through everything, and I wanted to know if _this_ was something she's been through before. I didn't ask. I really didn't want to know. I would just assume it didn't and that's why she was reacting this way.

"Drew, I'm glad your not _anything_ like those imbeciles." She came over and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder. It was calming, the feel of her head there, something I always wanted to feel. "Well…We have _one_ thing in common…" She looked up at me, confused. "What do you mean? I've been seriously working for four years, and you are not anything like those useless dogs."

I played with her hair, thinking of how to put this. "Well, we both think you're beautiful…" I smirked as she rolled her eyes with a smile shining on her face. "You my friend…need to learn better catch phrases. That was _entirely _to cliché. Not that I didn't appreciate it, though…" She giggled and rested her head back on my shoulder.

It was all great, everything I wanted to happen in my mind, was happening. I was just adding on the whole assassin stuff casually. It was all so perfect…

And then there was a knock at the door…along with a voice, disturbingly familiar. "I like them feisty. C'mon! Give Mikey a chance! Don't make me come in there!"

It all happened so fast I didn't know what to concur. The doorknob started to move and May pushed me against the wall, smashing her lips against mine. I automatically kissed her back, having no regrets, while the door swung open. This 'Mikey' guy saw this and frowned. "Oh I see, Mikey missed his chance now didn't he? Of course…The good ones always get away…" He slowly closed the door back, as I thought to myself. _'Like she would have ever been yours if I wasn't here.'_

Just because the door closed, doesn't mean the kiss stopped, no. The longer we stood there, the more passionate the kiss got. Her hands moved up to my head, and she started playing with my hair. We swiftly moved form the wall to the bed, and continued there.

I had to break away eventually though, not wanting to go to far. We were both breathing heavily and she smiled. "God…my heart hasn't beated that fast since I was twelve…" She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. I looked into her beautiful sapphire orbs. "May…I love you so much…I'm so scared I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this is going to all be a dream…"

She smiled. "I assure you, this isn't a dream. If it was then I wouldn't be an assassin and me and you wouldn't be kissing in a dangerous hideout. This is _real_." She sighed contently, and closed her eyes. I did the same, and soon we drifted off into the night.

**

* * *

Persoannly, I didnt like this chapter. Review please and tell me what YOU thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**May: Another Chapter of Eight Years is up! Awesome!**

**Me: Thats my line -_-**

**Drew: Oh, you'll live!**

**Me: Shuttup, Drew! Or I'll make you die in the story!**

**May: That's all I'm asking for!**

**Drew: You know you would miss me.**

**May: Try me**

**Me: Ugh, "Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters" :( **

* * *

I opened my eyes, to May peacefully sleeping. She was so beautiful I couldn't stand it, the way she smiled when she slept, and the way breathed happily. She was an angel, an angel that held many types of handguns, yet still an angel.

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Well, hello there." Then she pulled the covers up and turned the light on and winced at the sudden brightness. "Ugh…The light…it buurrnnss!" she moaned, closing her eyes and moving her arms to her face. I laughed to myself at her childish manner. I mean sure, I wasn't to thrilled about the bright light either, but all I did was run my eyes and blink a couple times.

May always had to take things to the extreme, maybe that's what made her such a good assassin. I mean, Max mentioned something about her killing a Double A for a cookie? What was that about?

"Hey May? I remember Max said something about you and a Double getting in a fight over a cookie? Can you tell me about that?" She pouted, and sighed. "Maybe you should ask _Max_ to explain that story to you. I hate telling that story!" She got all her supplies, and began walking out of the room. "Um, Drew? Aren't you coming? Max is waiting for us."

I followed her outside the room, and noticed that there were no Double A grunts at some lockers. That was relieving. Nobody could flirt with May that way, besides me, and I was perfectly fine with that. No scratch that, I was _relieved_ with that.

I saw Max, and Mr. Hidisk standing in the hallway. "Wow May, I thought for sure I would have to drag your lazy butt out of bed like I always do." Max grinned at her as she raised an eyebrow, while glaring at him. "Ha-ha. You shouldn't be talking, _snore_-lax. You're the reason I always sleep in, because all night the only thing I hear is '_Snoorrrreeeeeee_'. Last night was so peaceful, because I couldn't hear you."

This time Max was the one glaring. "Oh, I have a feeling it was peaceful because of another reason." then he looked at me and she blushed, smacking the back of his head. "Maybe you should shut up before I slit your pathetic little throat, Maxxy."

He rolled his eyes at her and tripped her, making her fall flat on her face. "Yeah, like you could ever get close to my throat, ground kisser. Watch your step." He then smirked at her and stepped over her.

She grabbed his foot, and pulled him down. "Maybe you should watch yours!" The she got up and stepped on him. "Ooops. I guess I need to watch _where_ I step." Then he got up, mumbled to himself about getting revenge later. The I got an idea.

I loved seeing May mad, Max wanted revenge, he liked to embarrass her, and I _really_ wanted to know the cookie story. "So Max, can you tell me about the time May went crazy because a Double A stole her cookie?" I saw May blush and look at me, placing her hand over her face.

I noticed Mr. Hidisk, laugh, and then he started to pat her shoulder. "Oh, the old cookie story. One of my personal favorites, if I must say so myself." May groaned and Max cracked his knuckles. "Ohh. Goodie, I just adore telling the grand tale of one of May Maples grand embarrassments. Lets get started."

May groaned again and was completely red, on her whole face. I smiled at her, and then Max began. "It happened one year ago. May was undercover as a bridesmaid, and I was undercover as the best man. The wedding was over, and we were all now at the after party. May, and I had just spotted 'Jake'. He was the one who was sent to kill the bride and groom. And as always, May was at the snack table, munching away on sweets. Well, she was about to grab the last snooker doodle cookie, when Jake did, unaware of who May was. That's when May went crazy. He slapped him upside the face and took back her cookie, and licked it saying, '_Bet you don't want the cookie now do you Jakey boy.' _That's when he grabbed the cookie and shoved it in his mouth, smiling at her. '_Naw, I still want it.' _May gaped at the man who had taken the last of her favorite kind of cookie."

I heard May say under her breath, "I never did get my cookie…"

Max continued, "That's when May jumped on him and they started rolling on the floor, running into people, while she was screaming. '_You lousy, good or nothing, cookie eater! That belonged to me! I saw it first!'_ That's when the man saw under her dress, the Lux-Revenge uniform. '_You're a Lux-R!' _Then he stood up and was about to blow both there covers when she pushed him out of the church window. '_Bet you wish you didn't steal my cookie now, huh?' _, and she jumped out the window after him. I quickly ran to the scene, wondering why she didn't follow orders and wait to attack. She had pinned him and was shoving dirt in his mouth. '_Eat this, why don't you!'_ Finally I ran up to her and told her everyone was watching. She turned around, seeing everyone looking out the broken church window."

I looked over at May, she was now redder then before, if that was even possible, and tried so hard to laugh, but it failed, making her pout angrily at me.

"May scratched the back of her head and jumped of the unconscious man. _'Umm…please excuse me while I go get this man some water.' _So she picked him up and we started walking towards our van. I then asked her why she attacked him and then she answered, '_He took the last Snooker doodle cookie…and I saw it first.' _I of course broke out laughing, and the we tied up the Double A, shoving him in the trunk. We took away all his devices and covered his mouth with a washcloth that had been soaked in lemon juice, under May's request. And that basically brings our story to an end."

I was now laughing so hard, it started to hurt. I knew May was crazy about food but seriously? A snooker doodle cookie? It was just unbelievable. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was laughing. Mr. Hidisk, and Max were also cracking up.

May shouted at all of us. "Okay! I get it! I went alittle overboard!" Max pointed at her accusingly, while smiling at the same time. "A little? May, you shoved him through a church window during a wedding party! You went more then a little overboard!"

May huffed and put her hands on her hips. "We completed the mission didn't we? Jake eventually died and I'm glad he did! He was going to kill a newly wedded couple!"

I saw Mr. Hidisk roll his eyes playfully and mumble under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Also because he stole her cookie…" Everyone except May began laughing hysterically again, while May just looked at Mr. Hidisk, flabbergasted. "_Master_! I thought you were the serious one! We are on a mission for goodness sakes! Can we please control ourselves?"

I had to say something. It was just the perfect time, and I just couldn't hold it in. "Oh, like you did at the wedding?" I saw get angrier and angrier at all three of us and she slammed her hand against the wall. "Ugh! You guys are unbelievable! The bosses room is about a hundred feet ahead and all you can do is laugh at me? Get serious!"

Finally I heard Mr. Hidisk clear his throat. "Okay, okay…May has a point. We all need to get s-" Suddenly we heard a shout from behind us, and there stood about ten Double A agents, loaded with weapons pointing at us. I was completely and utterly confused. Didn't they see our uniforms?

"Hello there, May…Max…Hidisk. Yeah we know its you, so you might as well give it up on your little act." I saw May and Max brace themselves and then Mr. Hidisk stopped them. "May…Max, go to there leader. I can handle these…" May shook her head. "Master! I am not leaving you alone to fight them! There are to many for one person!" I saw May stand next to May and nod. "She's right, master. You are not going to fight these Double A's alone!"

I saw the man look at them, and smile. "You two are good kids…well, you are no longer kids…you have grown quite well haven't you? I am happy to have gotten to train and work with such good kids…but don't you realize?"

May and Max gave Mr. Hidisk a questioning look, while he started to explain. "I wish I could have realized it earlier. May…Max…this was all a setup. They knew you would flee your hideout and come to there's. You guys have to get to the leader, I can handle these buffoons."

I saw May flinch. "Master… I know I promised to always obey your commands…but I'm going to have to break that promise. I will _not_ leave you. You are the closest thing I have to a parent. And I will not let them kill another parent of mine…" I saw a tear run down her face, and then Max looked at her, and took her hands.

"May… you are by far, the best agent in Lux-Revenge. So I will stay with Master Hidisk. You go May, you go and do what you said you would do, what you trained for. Go to there leader, and destroy the organization that killed our parents. I will try to hold these guys off with Master as long as I can. So go…" May hugged her brother and cried. "I love you, Max. Please be safe." Then she hugged Mr. Hidisk and did the same.

Finally she grabbed my hand, and we ran ahead, to where the leaders chamber was. She typed in a password and the doors opened, leading to a small building, overlooking the whole region. There in front of us was a chair, turned away from us. I saw May take out her gun and point it. " Hey! You better show yourself and get ready to pay for what you did to my parents!"

There was laughter in the background, and then the chair turned to face us. There was a man about the same age at Hidisk. Except he was taller, and had a long beard, and a evil smile running across his face. "Hello there May. I was expecting you."

That's when it happened. The gun fell out of May's hand. A look of broken trust ran across her face and she fell to her knee's, starring at the leader, on the verge of tears. Her whole body was shaking, and she was looking him straight in the eyes. "M-master…Clorfso!"

What? Master? This guy was her master? How can that be? Why was he in the leaders chamber…sitting in the leaders chair? He couldnt possible be…

"Yes May. I am the leader of the Double A's. I am the one…who had them kill your parents…the one who gained your trust…trained you…raised…And I'm the one who just stabbed you in the back. I betrayed you May, and you know what? I got _everything_ I ever wanted from it…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Soo… I tried to make this one the climax-ish one. (lol, climax-ish?) Sorry its so short…I really wanted to make it longer, but I really wanted to leave it at the part where you find out that May's other Master, was really the leader of the Double A's. So can you forgive me? If you do, tell me so by reviewing the story, please! And if you font forgive me, you can also tell me by reviewing. Lol, have a good day.**

**- There are only like 2 or 3 more chappies to go! So please review because i havent been getting alot -_- sigh... oh well...**

Lololimbo,

OldRivalShippingLvr


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Another Chapter of my story that I think nobosy likes because they dont review!**

**Max: I like your story, Oldrivalshippinglvr**

**Me: But you didnt review! So how can i ever know?**

**Max: Umm...I dont have a acount...I'm a fictional charcater!**

**May: Same here, i like your story! But i cant review!**

**Drew: Meh, i dont like it. How come May gets to be an assassin but i dont? Its unfair.**

**May: Shut up! Atleast your parents didnt die!**

**Me: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not won pokemon or any of the characters...if i did they would have acounts and be reviewing my story with only four freakin reviews! Is it _that_ bad? Sigh...I guess I'll never know...**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to anybody with a love for Jason Derulo! I mean, seriously, he is like sooo awesome! Lol I'm so weird! **

* * *

May tried to take in everything she had just heard. Her master, the person she trusted with her life, just tore her to pieces, breaking her heart. She raised to her feet again, her head facing the floor. You couldn't see her face because she had her bangs covering her eyes. However, I did see a small tear hit the floor, before she raised her head, a glared at the leader.

"Master-.. I mean… Clorfso. You are the cause to my parents death, the death of innocent people, and the death to some of my friends… and I will do what I said I would do. I _will_ kill you. You betrayed me, Max, and Master Hidisk. Not only us! But the rest of Lux-Revenge! You may be my master, but you are not a good person! You will die today Clorfso!" He just grinned at her and clasped his hands together. "Oh but don't you want to know why I did it? Don't you want to know the grand story, the grand plot of all my betrayal? If I were you I would have wanted to know a long time ago, May…"

Clorfso snapped his fingers, and out came a young, red headed man, maybe in his mid twenties. From the moment he entered the room, May tensed up, clenching her fists, and glaring at the man. "You…The final of the ones who killed mom and dad…Your Alexander… "

Both Clorfso and Alexander looked at each other, and then Alexander took out a rope, heading towards us. May began to take out her walky talky device. "Master Hidisk! Master Hidisk! It's Clorfso! He's the leader! He's the-" Then, before she could finish, she was tazed by Alexander… "May!" I yelled, and I could hear Hidisk and Max yelling her name through the device, which was soon crushed under Clorfso's foot.

Soon, we were tied up in front of Clorfso, and he took a seat. "Alrighty, then. May, would you like to know everything? From the beginning?" She scoffed at him, angrily staring at him. "I don't believe I have a choice, now do I?"

Clorfso smirked and made a face, like he was pretending to think. "No, I guess you don't. So I guess I will start…" I looked over at May and I could see so many emotions in her eyes…She was hurt, angry, scared, yet brave.

"It started ten years ago…I was just a regular assassin a regular assassin group. The Double A's and Lux-R's did not exist. Anyway, it was just an average day for me, and I began to think…What if I could create the world's first ever assassin war? A war between two groups. That was something I wanted to see, and that's when I quit my assassin group, and created the Double A's. It was a good organization, but I still needed another. Then I thought of an idea. _Good_ assassins. The kind that help people. That's when I met Hidisk. He was a spy, who had always tried to destroy the evil doing's of us killers. He was just the partner I needed to form Lux-Revenge." As Clorfso began to explain, May's eyes began to twitch.

"So one day, I confronted the man, who called himself 'Hidisk'. We started talking about an idea that came up 'out of the blue'. The idea, of an organization to destroy the Double A's, and all those other organizations he hated so much. Then, the next day is when we started getting recruits, and building hideouts."

May shouted at the man. "How could you do that? You were going behind Master Hidisk's back! How can you live with yo- Aaaaaah!" She winced in pain as Alexander tazed her again. "Don't interrupt Master Clorfso, missy." I wanted to punch the man for doing that to her. But there were two problems. He was a high class killer, and I was tied up.

"Okay, so on with my story, then…" He began to think where he left off then smiled. "Oh, that's right! Okay, so we trained many recruits, but none of them were good enough to help me with my assassin war. That's when I started to look through the library of assassins, and stumbled upon something rather, interesting. I found a book on none other then the world's greatest assassin. He was never defeated, but retired to live a life with his kid. His name might ring a bell to you, May. Oh I think it was… _Isaac Fredrickson…_"

May's head shot up at Clorfso, full of surprise, and anger. "That's right May…Your dear old grandfather Isaac, was an assassin. That's where everything began. I started searching for him, and his family, and found out he had had two children, _Caroline Fredrickson, _and _Jonathan Fredrickson._ Jonathan had died of Cancer when he was just a boy, so I couldn't recruit him, and Caroline…was far from the age where she could learn. Then I stumbled upon her children, an eleven year old girl, and a nine year old boy. They were the _perfect_ age. But sadly, they were off on a journey, with the famous trainer, and the gym leader of Pewter city, so there was no way to reach you."

May was now in deep, deep tears. I felt so bad for her…everything was just getting worse, and worse.

Then I felt the ropes loosening and looked at our hands. The ropes were being cut, and May was doing it! She was planning an escape! Those sadness on May's face may have been real, and the tears May have been there, but the helplessness was just an act. I tried to act like I didn't notice though because that would give it away.

"I researched farther into the kids history. Apparently they had had many discoveries, and adventures. But finally, the group split, and May headed off to Johto. That's when I came up with my brilliant plan, the one that would get you into Lux-revenge…I would wait until you were completely venerable. I would crush your happiness on the day of your greatest achievement…"

May gasped and glared at the man before her, whispering something so silent I could barely hear it. "The Grand festival…" She closed her eyes, as she remembered the best day, and worst night of her life.

Clorfso clapped his hands in a mocking way. "That's right, May. I waited to kill them the day where all your dreams came true, that way, because then, you would be angry. You would be angry at them for ruining your night, _and_ killing your parents. It all fit together so well…"

"Anyway, after all the gunshots had been fired, and your house was completely to the ground, Me and Hidisk just 'happened' to come across a young boy with a lost family. A family he had lost to the Double A's… It was around the same time you were getting given the ribbon cup May…"

All I could see in May's eyes now, was hatred, hatred towards the back stabbing master. I could already sense that the ropes were cut, and we were free. But I knew I had to wait to see what May did. Because one slip up from me, and we were toast.

"So we talked to the boy, not telling him everything, but giving him a cell phone…for him to call his sister… and tell her all the bad things that had happened to her family. I already had a private ferry on its way to Olivine…"

I flashbacked to the night when I found her on the beach. She had been so strong. Her parents had just died, and she didn't shed a single tear while talking to me, like she had been on the phone with her brother… She was going through so much and I didn't even know it…

"Soon enough you were with your brother, and that's when Hidisk and I told you about us, about the organization, and the assassins. That's when we asked you if you wanted to join Lux-Revenge, a group of well trained assassins that protect the clients of the evil, and get rid of the other assassins. Finally you accepted, and Kyle Hidisk became your legal guardian, even though you kept your original last name, and you went through all the training. Finally…I got to watch my assassin war. I got to see an actually assassin protégée kill her enemies. And now…I get to watch her eighth fall to hell…or surrender to her enemy."

May's head slowly raised, and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, were now pitch black. "You…You killed my parents…all those innocent people…members of _your_ organization…for your own entertainment? What kind of _sick_ person are you? What evil thing possessed you to do that? You destroyed a family! You destroyed many families all so you could sit back and relax while people died! You've caused so much pain and you don't even care! I am _ashamed_ to have ever looked up to a monster like you…Th-that's why…" May raised her hands from the rope, and took out her sword. "That's why you end here…and _now…"_

Alexander stepped forward, but Clorfso stopped him, and at the same time, took out an almost identical weapon. "Like I said May…you will either fall to Hell to surrender to your enemy. I guess you want to go down fighting."

And the sound of clashing metal filled my ears, and I didn't even notice the fact that Alexander was closing in behind me…ready to kill another close person in May's life…

* * *

**Me: I guess I feel alittle better... Maybe I just need some rehab**

**Drew: Or some sleep... You have a sick obsession...**

**Me: OMG YOU LISTEN TO KE$HA?**

**Drew: Who?**

**Me: Oh... i guess you dont...sigh...**

**May: I like your beard!**

**Drew: I dont have a beard...**

**May: OMG HE REALLY DOESNT LISTEN TO KE$HA!**

**Drew: Who the hec is this Kesha person?**

**Me: Its nobody Drew...its nobody...****IM SORRY ITS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPPIE! I JUST REALLY, REALLY WANTED IT TO HAVE** **A SUSPENSFUL ENDING AND…AND…** **I HATE THE FACT THAT PEOPLE FAVORITE…BUT DON'T REVIEW! IT ANNOYS ME SOO MCUH! I MEAN, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A WEEK OR TWO AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS REVIEW, FOR ME? Please? How am I supposed to get better when people don't review? ITS NOT THAT HARD PEOPLE! You click a button, type a few sentence, or words! Please? If you do, I will make a Contestshipping story with Paul in it! Please? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys…Scholl starts tomorrow so I am posting the final chapter to eight years! And I am going to be completely and utterly honest. THERE WILL BE NO MORE LONGSHOTS WHEN SCHOOL STARTS! Because I just cant make that commitment. Mostly because I don't want to promise you guys a longshot and then…kill it! So yeah. There will be some new one shots here and there, I promise you. And don't worry! I have my Contestshipping story with Paul in it in mind and it is…awesome! (lol I think) It's called 'White Rose'. Anyway review the last chapter and good luck in school! Ugh, I hope eight grade doesn't utterly suck!**

**Max: OldRivalShippingLvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters! Or else she would still have May and Drew there and there would be major Contestshipping!**

**May: Great… (sarcasm)**

**Drew: oh you know you want me…**

**May: In OldRivalshippingLvr's dreams! Yuck! (blushing!)**

**Me: Sigh…. On with the story…**

* * *

I continued to watch May and her master clash there weapons together. And even though the situation at hand was troublesome, I have to say that what I was witnessing was quite remarkable. Oh Arceus…I sound like Mr. Contesto…

Anyway, what I'm saying is that…The two people, who were trying to kill one another, was quite the sight. Not that I'm saying I enjoyed it, oh no. I did not enjoy it. Why would I enjoy watching the girl I love try to defend her life, when she shouldn't have too?

What I'm _trying_ to say is…that the battle was extremely emotional, and outstanding. You have May, the girl with fear, sadness, regret, anger, determination, and _tears_ in her eyes. Yet she was fully ready to protect herself and kill her opponent. Then there was the opponent himself, Clorfso. Who at the moment, I couldn't hate anymore then I already did. It was _his_ fault I had lost May for eight years, and _his _fault she lost her parents. All the hurt she's gone through was _his_ fault and he laughed at her for it. There was absolutely nobody in the world that could do that, without me hating them. May was more important to me then anything, and if somebody I knew, and respected, did something to cause her any severe hurt, then all my respect for them would be gone. A good example is Harley, even though I _never_ respected him. From the moment I met him he was trying to hurt May, and even though he was a decent coordinator, there was absolutely _no_ respect for him because of what he did to her in the past.

There are so many other people I could name, all because they hurt May. But I was interrupted of my thoughts because I felt something disappear from my uniform pocket. That's when I turned around, and saw Alexander, staring me down, holding the gun May and Max had given me earlier before. He had this frightening look on his face that could easily scare away a couple of Teddiursa Scouts and there famous Oran berry cookies.

That's when I finally heard talking from the background, over the clashing of swords, and the dead silence besides that.

"_You've gotten better over the years haven't you, May?"_

"_Don't try to distract me Clorfso! Isn't that what you always told me? Don't get distracted in a battle?"_

"_Ah, yes…I remember, now. I'm so happy you remembered. I'll be sure to write that in the famous story of the assassin war after you die."_

"_Oh, you're mistaken if you think I'm the one dieing today."_

After a few more seconds of silence, they started up again…

"_You know, May… Its quite sad actually…"_

"_What are you talking about, now?"_

"_Its just…you got so far protecting people…"_

Suddenly, Alexander shifted the hand gun to my shoulder, and my heart was racing. My mind was filling with so many thoughts, I couldn't handle it. But one thing came across my mind more then any others. This was all a trap. Clorfso knew those soldiers wouldn't stop May from coming up. He had planned everything… He even planned the part where Alexander sticks a poison bullet through my shoulder.

"_But you couldn't protect the one you loved most of all…"_

That's when everything happened. I heard a gasp, a frightened gasp that I knew was coming from May. I closed my eyes, readying myself for my death…Then I heard the sound of running. Then, in a matter of seconds, I felt a push, heard atleast three random gun's fire, then I hit the floor, without as much a scratch.

I opened my eyes, hoping for my eyes to explain everything to me.

The first thing I saw was the dead body of Alexander, blood streaming from his chest, through his clothes. He had been shot, and was now lying on the ground… May had saved me…May had killed the man before he could kill me.

Then I realized one small detail. He only had two wounds in his body… _"May!…" _I whispered this so lightly, that I doubt _I_ couldn't even hear myself, and the only reason I knew I had whispered it is because I knew just about everything I did.

I turned my eyes to across the room, and saw May laying there, with her gun inches away from her hand… Completely ignoring the fact that Clorfso was still there, I ran over to her, noticing major swelling in her hand.

I studied it until I found a spot where her hand was completely purple, and a small trickle of blood was streaming down her arm.

She had gotten shot…by the gun that was supposed to paralyze you for ten minutes, while the poison killed you in the process…May…was going to die…all because she saved me…She took her own life…just so I could survive…

I shook her, and whispered her name, but nothing happened. She just sat there, eyes closed, nothing coming from her mouth…

"May…May you have to wake up! C'mon May!" I fell to my knee's and clenched my fists. Then I noticed her eyes twitch, yet they were still closed. Then they started to flicker open slowly, and she could just barely mumble something to me…I tried to understand everything.

"D-drew…Y-y-you ha-have to…e-esca-escape…S-survive…" I shook my head, there was no way I was going to leave her… Stupid decision or not, I was _not_ leaving May, not ever.

I picked her up, and tried running out of the room, but something grabbed me, and threw May out of my hands and onto the cold, hard floor. I heard her groan in pain, and glared at3 the person who had caused me to drop her…Clorfso.

"Aww, isn't this just _adorable._ The 'Oh so great' assassin, May Maple, saves the life of her old rival Drew…To bad she didn't realize that after she risked her life for him, and killed Alexander…That I was still armed…and he had nothing…"

I heard May whimper across the room, but I didn't dare look over at her. I didn't want to see her in so much pain…it was not something I liked to see.

Then Clorfso took out his own rifle, and put it to my neck. "This will be perfect for the story of the fallen hero…or try to be hero, atleast. Face it May, you always let your feelings get in the way of fights. You always went to save your friend instead of taking out the main enemy. You could have taken us out long ago, if you hadn't of wasted your time saving random people you didn't know. You would always rush over, and make sure that they weren't the ones to get killed, and in the process you would let a Double A escape. Do you _really_ think that saving those people was worth it? Accept this May, assassins aren't made to have friends. They are made to kill, not let there emotions get in the way of there job! That was the biggest disappointment in training you. You would protect somebody else instead of protecting yourself. That is not something a top assassin does. They always make sure that they go in, and don't care what happens to the others. They just shake it off and go home. So now, I here by, declare you, May Maple…The _worst _top assassin…ever. Now, say goodbye to your little friend May…"

He turned to me, and shifted the gun. His finger pulled the trigger closer and close to its firing point…and then, a miracle happened.

"No…" Me and Clorfso turned to find May, on her knee's, holding up an identical hand gun, just like the one she used to kill Alexander, and it was pointing to Clorfso, who was completely and utterly speechless.

"I-impossible! Nobody can handle the excruciating pain that paralyzes you! It…Its not possible! Its not logical!" The gun, that had been so close to killing me was now on the floor, dropped by a completely shocked Clorfso.

"I guess…I learned how… to endure pain from the best, didn't I?" then she closed her eyes, and the room filled with4 the sound of gun fire. May had put a bullet in Clorfso's head, and he was fallen over…smiling? Why in the world was he smiling? This guy was screwed up, but that wasn't important, because May had fallen over too, weak from standing through something that was apparently not impossible to stand through.

I ran over to her, and this time. I felt no heart beat. I shook her, screaming her name… This couldnt be happening…it just couldn't. I felt actual tears running down my face, and I honestly didn't care about dignity at this point.

"May!" I heard a familiar voice scream her name from behind, and then saw that Max was beside me, kneeling over his sisters body, also in tears… "May? May…what happened to you? What did Clorfso do to you? May…May, you cant leave me…you're the only thing I have left…May…please…" May covered his eyes with his bangs, and sobbed…There had been no response from May…

Hidisk also ran in, moments after Max did, only to see three bodies on the ground…Alexander, Clorfso, and…May… "What happened, Drew?" He looked at me…and I tried to explain everything without…loosing it.

"She got hit with a poison bullet…and just when Clorfso was going to kill me…she managed to get our of her paralyzed state for a few moments…and used all her energy…killing Clorfso… Then she just…didn't have a heartbeat anymore…

Max let out a sob, and kneeled over his sisters body… "May! You cant leave me…You cant!" Then there was nothing else to say…We just sat there in silence…If you count occasion sobs as silence. Yes, I too, was in tears…I just couldn't…speak. I was too shocked…sacred…sad. I felt sorrow, and hurt…and I felt sympathy for Max…He had lost everything. His parents, and now his sister…

What we didn't notice however was that…May's heartbeat… had started back up again…

"M-m-max…D-don't…" Max's head shot up, and looked over at his sister, eyes glowing with relief. "May!" he hugged her, and picked her up. Then she smiled at both of us…

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easy, do you?" And for once, there were no smart remarks, no rolling of the eyes…just smiling…coming from everybody.

Hidisk then came over to May, and gave her a hug from himself, like me and Max had done numerous time. "May…you took the 'Jinotic Injection'…didn't you? May…you know that I declared those a failed experiment. It only has a thirty percent chance of working…" She nodded at him, keeping her eyes closed…obviously still tired…

I had no idea what he was talking about…but then something came to me… "The shot…"

_~Flashback~_

_Max ran to another room as may ran to a cabinet. I saw her look to see if Max was watching, and when she saw he wasn't there, she stuck a needle in her arm, wincing. Then she ran over to me and pleaded. "Drew, this is going to hurt but…you need to let me inject this in you! Its for your own good okay? But don't say anything or ask any questions!" I nodded, waiting for her to stick the painful needle in my arm. It did hurt, but I stood there like a man and didn't wince like she had. After that she ran and put the shot away "Okay. Its time to go! Follow me!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

She had taken the shot, knowing that if we got shot we would've had a chance to survive…she always did think ahead…What Clorfso said was wrong… May was not the worst top assassin. She was by far…the best there has ever been. Something he would never be…

And she was definitely worth eight years of searching the world…

**-FIN-**

* * *

**YAY! I've always wanted to write** **that at the end of a story! YAYAYAYAY! Its done! I thought it kinda was icky but if you disagree please tell me! I would love to hear your opinion! Remember, reviews make me happy. And no reviews make me sad. So unless you want a sad author…REVIEW! Haha have a good day, and be good in school! UGH SCHOOL! D= Remember to do your homework because well… I never do and I end up doing it in homeroom. Lol. DON'T BE LIKE ME!**


End file.
